The invention relates to improved compositions and methods for reducing, and preferably removing completely, abnormal inert deposits of calcium located beneath the skin of an animal or other living organism, by liquifying or dissolving the calcium and then utilizing the natural circulatory process to remove the irritating calcium deposits from joint or tissue areas without the necessity for surgical treatment or hypodermic injections which might cause further damage.
One of the physical ailments very frequently encountered in race horses is the development of inert calcium spurs, lumps or other calcium deposits in one or more of the legs of the horse, causing irritation and a reduction in the mobility of the horse and/or great pain as the horse attempts to run. Such inert calcium deposits reduce drastically the speed at which the horse can run, and usually result in the shortening of the racing life of the horse. Inert calcium deposits can also similarly adversely affect other animals, including of course humans in which arthritic ailments cause very disconcerting and painful reduction in mobility.
Numerous attempts have been made in the past to temporarily or permanently attack such inert calcium deposits, but I am not aware of any which has enjoyed any substantial success.